The present invention relates to protective devices for communication equipment, and more particularly to protective devices utilizing disposable cartridges within coaxial connectors for such communication equipment.
High energy electromagnetic pulses, as exist in a nuclear detonation environment, for example, or elsewhere, may damage communication equipment if permitted to penetrate such equipment. In order to protect the equipment, including transceivers, for example, from such pulses, various protective devices are available. "Spikeguard suppressors" are available from Fisher Custom Communications, Box 581, Manhattan Beach, Calif., 90266, for example. Low capacitance protective circuitry for suppression of fast rise-time transients is disclosed by O. Melville Clark, of General Semiconductor Industries, Tempe, Arizona, in a paper delivered at the 1975 Electromagnetic Compatibility Symposium. A connector configuration as specified in the Clark reference is further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,219. Clark discloses several circuits which may be used to protect transceivers, including a bridge circuit utilizing a center zener diode as contemplated in the present invention.
However, none of the references or devices previously available permit easy, quick and inexpensive replacement of the devices in the event that failure occurs or a device with different characteristics is desired. Moreover, prior art devices generally require discarding of the entire container along with the electronic circuitry in the event of replacement. Special connectors have to be designed therefor, adding to the expenses involved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and provide a protective device for utilization in electronic equipment having coaxial fittings.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coaxial protective device having a replaceable and disposable cartridge therein, the cartridge containing the protective electronic circuitry.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide protective devices in coaxial plug-in components or in other coaxial connectors, without restriction to a specific connector.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a coaxial coupler having a disposable cartridge for use as an adaptor between coaxial connectors on an electronic equipment and a coaxial cable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coaxial bulkhead coupler having a disposable cartridge therein for protecting the equipment connected thereto.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of a coaxial coupler having a disposable cartridge with protective circuitry therein for coupling two coaxial cables.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a coaxial coupler with electronic circuitry on a disposable cartridge therein having any one of the possible combination of male and female coaxial connectors at its two ends.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of protective electronic circuitry on a cartridge compatible with a plurality of connector types.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide protective circuitry for a transceiver with easy access to the components mounted therein. An additional object of the invention is the provision of a pre-assembled protective device including a cartridge in a coaxial connector for quick replacement of a faulty device.